


Downsides

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: (before noodle gets there), AU, Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Phase One (Gorillaz), Younger 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2D doesn't blame him.... but maybe he should. Murdoc's just being an abusive dick.Younger 2D AU. (as in, 2D and Noodle's ages are flipped)





	Downsides

The first time he saw it happen, he knew it hadn’t been the first time it had happened. More blood dripped from 2D’s nose from every hit like a leaky faucet, and his eye was already swollen. Russel swore he saw a few cuts a bruises forming on his shoulders and back too. 

How did he deal with this? He’d not been here for long - two weeks perhaps.

 

And already Murdoc’s steel-toed boots were thumping, hard, down onto 2D’s head. He was whimpering, tears running down his cheeks, yelling incoherent apologies every now and then. Murdoc was shouting something barely intelligible between grunts and yells and particularly hard blows, but Russel could make out something behind his cockney accent, thick with anger.

 

“ I don’t - bloody - CARE - if you - don’t wanna - SING - you do - *coUGh* - what I tell you!”

Despite the nasty cut on his forehead and the undoubtedly bad bruises on his back, 2D had obviously made no attempt to fight back. For a split second, he screamed, and made eye contact with Russel, desperation and fear in his eyes, before Murdoc slammed his head into the doorframe and trudged, like a toddler, out of the room.

 

And Russel, well, Russel stood in the doorway. 

This wasn’t what he’d signed up for, but he didn’t really sign up for anything in the first place. 

 

Russel knelt down next to 2D, whispering, “You okay there, man?”

 

* * *

 

They were in one of the cleaner bathrooms in Kong Studios, and 2D was slouching on top of one the counters, while Russel gathered together anything resembling a first-aid kit he could find. 2D wiped his nose on the back of his hand, smearing blood down his sleeve.

 

“Sorry we haven’t spoken properly yet, man. Is he like this all the time?” 

2D sniffled. “No, jus’ since Paula can’t be here forra bit. Makes ‘im…. on edge.”

“She’s our guitarist, right? The girl?”

“Mmm.”

 

They sat in silence for a bit like that, Russel dabbing at the cut on 2D’s forehead.

Reaching over for the antiseptic, he went to ask; “Hey, 2D, can you-”

 

“My name’s not 2D, you know.” He didn’t say it with a hint of malice, but Russel felt bad anyway.

“I figured, I just. Didn’t think to ask.”

“You can call me Stu if you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my sins, I was planning for this to be longer but... you know how it goes.


End file.
